


Sutton’s Sister

by SanversAvalanceFreak



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: Adoption, Best Friends, F/F, F/M, Family, Marriage, Pride, Sisters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24697345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanversAvalanceFreak/pseuds/SanversAvalanceFreak
Summary: Sutton's Life Changes For Forever when something happens to her Little Sister.
Relationships: Kat Edison/Adena El-Amin, Sutton Brady & Kat Edison & Jane Sloan, Sutton Brady/Richard Hunter
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1: An Eventful Day

„What do you Need mom?" Sutton asked. Her Mother usually just called whenever she needed something. This time was no exception. But it was slightly different than the last few times she had called. „Sutton is Marlowe with you?" Her Mother wanted to know. Sutton was confused. „Why would my 16 year old sister be here with me in New York?" she asked and sighed softly. „We had an argument last night and she ran away! She doesn't answer my calls or texts. And she took all the money she saved up." Babs told her oldest Daughter. "Mom why did she feel the need to run away over an argument?!" Sutton asked. She was quite worried now. "I caught her and her best friend kissing and getting all touchy with one another. I got upset and kicked Shay out!" Babs explained. Sutton was surprised that her sister liked girls but of course she had no problem with it. Her best friend Kat was dating a woman named Adena after all. "Mom! That sounds super homophobic!" The blonde replied. Babs didn't really know what to say cause she wasn't a fan of the fact that her Daughter might be Gay. "What do you want me to say now Sutton?!" Babs asked. Sutton rolled her eyes. "I will let you know when or if she shows up!" She told her mom before ending the Call. She let out a soft sigh. Jane showed up behind her. She was surprised to see her best friend alone in the Fashion Closet. "Sutton what is wrong? You look quite worried." Jane gently said while placing her hand on Sutton's shoulder, gently turning her around so the blonde would face her. "My mom just called..." Sutton Told Jane everything she has just found out on the phone a few minutes ago. "Oh my god! I am so sorry to hear that but I am sure Marlowe is gonna show up and everything will be fine." She replied. " I know you are probably right but I still worry about her. I mean she is only 16 years old and she is still recovering. You know she just had surgery cause of a tumor close to her jaw. It was like 3 weeks ago, she is still on medication and the left side of her face is still paralyzed." Sutton said. Yes she loved her little sister a lot and the two were pretty close. Now they still talked a lot on the phone but things did change between them when Sutton moved away and started her job. "Yes I remember you visited her at the hospital and than called Kat and I cause you were so upset to see her like that." Jane hugged her friend . "Right, Yes I did call the two of you. You are my best friends and you always know how to make me feel better." The blonde answered. Jane was about to say something when Kat stormed in. "Sutton your sister is downstairs! She blacked out in the lobby! Richard and Adena are with her, waiting for an ambulance!" She said out of breath. Sutton didn't say anything, she was so freaked out. She ran past Jane and Kat making her way to the lobby Followed by her two best friends. "Marlowe!" Sutton whispered and kneeled down next sister. Richard put his hand on Sutton's shoulder. "She will be okay." Richard told his fiancee. "I hope so Richard!" Sutton gently stroke her sister's cheek. The ambulance came and took Marlowe to the hospital. Sutton didn't leave her side until the doctors said they had to run some tests. 

So Sutton walked into the waiting area of the hospital. Kat, Jane, Richard , Adena and even Jaqueline were all there waiting for Sutton. Kat and Jane ran over to her. "How is she?" Jane asked. "The doctor said she probably fainted from all the stress she was having."'Sutton sighed. "My poor baby sister. I need her to be okay." The blonde added. "She will be fine Sutton. She is your sister and if she is only half as though as you she is gonna be recover pretty quickly." Kat told the blonde. "I sure hope you are right! I just worry about her! She is my little sister!" Sutton sighed softly. This was not how she wanted their next meet up to be. They always seem to see each other when Marlowe was at the hospital and she didn't like that at all. Her sister had been through so much in her life and she just wanted her happy. Maybe it was time for Sutton to really step up and take Marlowe in. She had to protect her little sister after all. "I know she is your little sister. But she is strong! And she is gonna be fine!" Jane replied and rubbed Sutton's back. Richard looked at his soon to be wife. "I called ahead and made sure she gets the best doctors this hospital has Sutton." He kissed her forehead. "But you need to relax a little. You can't help your sister when you don't take care of yourself and overwork it. Okay?" He asked. She nodded her head softly. "I know I know! It is just hard not to worry. I know how much she had to suffer in her life already!" The blonde told her fiancé.


	2. The New Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marlowe gets Used to her new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Chapter No 2.

Sutton knew one thing for sure. She would protect her sister from everything bad. Mostly their own mother.

The doctor walked over to them.  
"She woke up. We found out what was causing the seizure." He told them. Sutton held onto Richard for support. She was freaking out on the inside. "What is Wrong with her?" Sutton asked. The others stood right behind her and Richard, hoping it wouldn't be too bad. "Your sister had an epileptic seizure. But that was not everything. We did an x-ray cause of bruises on her arm and we found many more on the rest of her body after talking to her. She has a lot of many badly healed broken bones. Which makes us think that someone was hurting her...on purpose. Do you know more about this?" The Doctor asked and everyone was shocked. But It of course hurt Sutton the most. Someone hurt her little baby sister?! Someone has to pay for this. That was sure. "What do you mean?'If I would have known I would have stopped this!" Sutton almost yelled. She was stressed and hurt.

The police was involved in this even. It took a little bit of Convincing from the female police officer that came to talk to her but Marlowe admitted that it was her mother who did this. And that it totally wasn't the first time. Obviously. 

They wanted to take Marlowe into foster care after she would be released from the hospital in a few days, but Sutton would never let that happened so she and Richard took her in.

The teenager was taking medication now and Sutton and Richard got instructions on how to handle Marlowe and the epilepsy.

Marlowe still needed to rest. Richard had quickly changed his office into a room that was very fitting for a teenager. The tiny blonde was sleeping In her bed, Sutton had covered her up with a blanket and took the book out of her sisters hand, gently so she won't wake up. The younger Brady girl tended to always fall asleep while reading a book. Sutton kisses her sisters forehead and turned of the light, she left the door open only slightly and walked out of the room. 

Richard was sitting on the couch, reading the rest of the newspaper. He didn't have time this morning to finish it up. Sutton sat down next to him. "How is she?" He asked softly. "She is sleeping. I hope she gets better soon. This was a lot for her to take in. She found out she had epilepsy, our mom was hurting her, she had lost her first girlfriend cause my mom was against the relationship and now she is living with us cause my mom is in jail . And she still has to tell what happened in court again." The blonde was worried about her sister. "All we can do is be there for her and make sure she gets everything she needs." Richard told her. "I know. Thank you for doing this with me. I know you probably didn't imagine having my sister living with us but I want to protect her." Sutton said as she cuddled up to him. He held her close and rubbed her arm gently, after putting the newspaper aside. "I am glad we can help your sister and I wouldn't want to do this with anyone else." Richard said gently, wrapping this arms around his soon to be wife.

A view days later Marlowe had her first day at her new school. She walked to the principals office to get her schedule and the principal told her a girl that had all her classes was gonna show her the school and help her to find her way around the hallways.

As soon as Marlowe laid eyes on her she was in awe. Like she looked gorgeous and seemed to be super sweet. Her name was Nellie. Nellie showed her around and the two sat together in classes, had lunch together and fun thing was they lived close to one another so they also walked home together. 

Sutton was able to get off of work earlier to great Marlowe at home.   
“Hey Marly. How was school?” Sutton asked her little sister.   
“It was great...I already have a friend at school and I wanted to ask you if you could sign a permission paper so I can join the Glee Club and The girls soccer team.” Marlowe Replied. Sutton looked at her sister and sighed softly. “I think Glee Club is Fine but with soccer we I would like to talk to Dr. Johnson first! To make sure you can play with your epilepsy. Which reminds me, did you take your medication?” She asked softly.   
Marlowe nodded her head yes.  
“Yes Mom...I mean Sutton...” she blushed softly and looked away from her big sister. Marlowe was embarrassed about calling her sister mom on accident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 3 coming soon.


	3. The New Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marlowe gets used to her new Life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Chapter No. 3

Sutton knew one thing for sure. She would protect her sister from everything bad. Mostly their own mother.

The doctor walked over to them.  
"She woke up. We found out what was causing the seizure." He told them. Sutton held onto Richard for support. She was freaking out on the inside. "What is Wrong with her?" Sutton asked. The others stood right behind her and Richard, hoping it wouldn't be too bad. "Your sister had an epileptic seizure. But that was not everything. We did an x-ray cause of bruises on her arm and we found many more on the rest of her body after talking to her. She has a lot of many badly healed broken bones. Which makes us think that someone was hurting her...on purpose. Do you know more about this?" The Doctor asked and everyone was shocked. But It of course hurt Sutton the most. Someone hurt her little baby sister?! Someone has to pay for this. That was sure. "What do you mean?'If I would have known I would have stopped this!" Sutton almost yelled. She was stressed and hurt.

The police was involved in this even. It took a little bit of Convincing from the female police officer that came to talk to her but Marlowe admitted that it was her mother who did this. And that it totally wasn't the first time. Obviously. 

They wanted to take Marlowe into foster care after she would be released from the hospital in a few days, but Sutton would never let that happened so she and Richard took her in.

The teenager was taking medication now and Sutton and Richard got instructions on how to handle Marlowe and the epilepsy.

Marlowe still needed to rest. Richard had quickly changed his office into a room that was very fitting for a teenager. The tiny blonde was sleeping In her bed, Sutton had covered her up with a blanket and took the book out of her sisters hand, gently so she won't wake up. The younger Brady girl tended to always fall asleep while reading a book. Sutton kisses her sisters forehead and turned of the light, she left the door open only slightly and walked out of the room. 

Richard was sitting on the couch, reading the rest of the newspaper. He didn't have time this morning to finish it up. Sutton sat down next to him. "How is she?" He asked softly. "She is sleeping. I hope she gets better soon. This was a lot for her to take in. She found out she had epilepsy, our mom was hurting her, she had lost her first girlfriend cause my mom was against the relationship and now she is living with us cause my mom is in jail . And she still has to tell what happened in court again." The blonde was worried about her sister. "All we can do is be there for her and make sure she gets everything she needs." Richard told her. "I know. Thank you for doing this with me. I know you probably didn't imagine having my sister living with us but I want to protect her." Sutton said as she cuddled up to him. He held her close and rubbed her arm gently, after putting the newspaper aside. "I am glad we can help your sister and I wouldn't want to do this with anyone else." Richard said gently, wrapping this arms around his soon to be wife.

A view days later Marlowe had her first day at her new school. She walked to the principals office to get her schedule and the principal told her a girl that had all her classes was gonna show her the school and help her to find her way around the hallways.

As soon as Marlowe laid eyes on her she was in awe. Like she looked gorgeous and seemed to be super sweet. Her name was Nellie. Nellie showed her around and the two sat together in classes, had lunch together and fun thing was they lived close to one another so they also walked home together. 

Sutton was able to get off of work earlier to great Marlowe at home.  
“Hey Marly. How was school?” Sutton asked her little sister.  
“It was great...I already have a friend at school and I wanted to ask you if you could sign a permission paper so I can join the Glee Club and The girls soccer team.” Marlowe Replied. Sutton looked at her sister and sighed softly. “I think Glee Club is Fine but with soccer we I would like to talk to Dr. Johnson first! To make sure you can play with your epilepsy. Which reminds me, did you take your medication?” She asked softly.  
Marlowe nodded her head yes.  
“Yes Mom...I mean Sutton...” she blushed softly and looked away from her big sister. Marlowe was embarrassed about calling her sister mom on accident.

The teenager quickly took off to her room. Cause she was way to embarrassed about calling Sutton mom. Even when she really wished Sutton was her Mom cause Sutton cared about her and basically raised her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this.

**Author's Note:**

> I try to Upload at least once a month.


End file.
